ESCÚCHAME PRINCESA
by DamyDark
Summary: Tarde o temprano las cosas se rompen, se rompen y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que se arreglen, solo podemos escuchar "Despide a Shiro de mi parte..." Mi primer sonfic, lean y comenten por favor, no sean lectores fantasma.


ESCUCHAME PRINCESA

La madruga estaba nublada, una suave llovizna casi imperceptible hacia que el suelo de la aldea se mojara, pero eso no impediría que la gente siguiera con su rutina lo mejor que podían, las madres les insistirían a sus pequeños que usaran chamarras, aun a sabiendas que terminarían en una percha cuando se las quitaran a la hora de receso en la academia; las flores disfrutaban de ese clima, suave y fresco, mucha gente lo disfrutaría cuando despertaran en la mañana; un joven de 23 años con cabello castaño y largo sonrió al escuchar la fina llovizna en el tejado, apretó su brazo donde debía estar un cuerpo femenino pero se levantó algo sorprendido al encontrarse solo y desnudo en su cama, observo a los lados y solo pudo encontrar una nota :

"En la nevera hay costillas para que desayunes"

Puso una cara algo desconcertada, no era propio de Hinata ser tan fría, no le desagrado que le dejara solo esa línea como explicación de su ausencia esa mañana, sino que en la nota se percibiera la desgana al escribirla, como si solo le estuviera tirando un hueso al perro y ni a eso llegaba, su novia siempre le daba de comer a Shiro de buena manera, más de una vez le dijo a modo de juego que le robaría la comida a mitad lobo mitad husky.

Era casi medio día y el clima seguía igual, también Hinata que no aparecía, pregunto con cuanto se topó en la mansión, no siempre recibiendo buenas caras pero al menos si le respondían a su pregunta; desde que hablaron con Hiashi este no aprobó su relación a la primera, por ser primos hermanos, de echo nadie dentro del clan vio con buenos ojos esa relación entre ambos, los amigos de Hinata tampoco lo tomaron a bien, los compañeros de Neji prefirieron guardar su distancia pero eso no los detuvo, insistieron hasta que Hiashi les permitió estar juntos pero sin que ningún sirviente les apoyara de ninguna manera, ellos podían vivir allí pero no les proporcionarían alimentos o medicina, Hinata era bien recibida en el lado de la rama principal pero Neji solo podía ingresar cuando Hiashi lo solicitaba o se lo permitía, todo esto se resumía en que Hinata vivía con Neji en los terrenos de la rama secundaria, una pequeña casa que pertenecía a los fallecidos padres de este con lo necesario para el día a día y nada más, pero al menos se tenían al otro, era lo que Neji pensaba siempre en las noches o cuando visitaba la tumba de su padre y recordaba la promesa de ser un gran Hyuga, el mejor de todos y ahora…no solo no podía entrenar en los dojos de la mansión especiales para un Hyuga, sino que Hiashi Hyuga ya no lo entrenaría más...

Tiempo después Hinata acogió un cachorro de una cruza entre lobo y husky que los del clan Inusuka abandonaron por ser el más enfermizo de la camada, lo llamo Shiro y desde entonces vivía con ellos.

El ahora gran animal alzo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta por la que entro su otro dueño, este solo le acaricio un poco las orejas y se acostó con un suspiro en el mueble pensando en que donde estaría Hinata, pregunto con la Hokague pero esta negó haberla enviado a alguna misión, no le quedaba ya con quien preguntar; solo otro suspiro derrotado y cerró un rato los ojos.

-No Shiro, ahora no estoy pensando-el perro lo empujaba con el hocico mientras hacía como gañidos-uff ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Tienes hambre?-miro al animal y noto que tenía en su hocico una nota-¿qué es esto?-al abrir el papel vio que era una nota de Hinata, algo en su estómago se contrajo como si algo anduviera mal-¿de dónde la sacaste, Shiro?-el perro solo bajo el morro y soltó como un quejido, como si se estuviera lamentando-eh venga chico, no te estoy reprendiendo, solo quiero saber quién te dio esta nota-le acaricio un poco el cuello pero el animal solo se echó en el piso soltando tristes quejidos-que extraño…-vio la nota que le indicaba que estuviera en el parque a las 7:00 PM, que quería hablar algo importante con él y que no podía esperar más.

Otra vez ese sentimiento de que algo estaba mal se alojó en su estómago y no se fue, miro el reloj en la pared y después al animal a sus pies, bajo hasta el piso y el cachorro dejo la cabeza en sus piernas, se le veía triste pero Neji no entendía por qué, se puso a acariciarlo y miro por la ventana, afuera ya no llovía pero las nubes grises aún estaban en el cielo; recordó las últimas semanas que había estado con Hinata, últimamente su relación no iba del todo bien, ella lloraba mucho últimamente y él no había podido averiguar la razón de esas lágrimas, peleaban mucho también, en ocasiones incluso ella se iba de casa a la mansión principal a pasar la noche y regresaba un poco más tranquila a la mañana siguiente, la noche antes de ese día habían tenido una muy fuerte discusión, ella le expresaba lo mal que se sentía viviendo de esa forma, olvidada por sus amigos y vista con muy malos ojos por todo el clan, que con él saliendo tanto de misión se sentía abandonada y que no sabía cómo aguantar, quería que las cosas cambiasen, él le exigió una explicación a lo que decía pues sentía que estaba quejándose, que no actuara como princesita caprichosa y que él hacia cuanto podía, alzo un poco la voz cuando ella le reclamaba por llamarle así, "¿Cómo quieres que este todo el tiempo en casa si la semana pasada nos mandaron un pergamino en que nos amenazaban con echarnos de aquí si no empezábamos a pagar?" "¿¡A pagar qué Neji!? ¡Esta es tú casa, nunca nos han pedido dinero por vivir en estos terrenos!" "¡Pues eso reclámaselo a tú padre, que solo busca una manera de fregarme por haberme jodido a su hija!" cerro los ojos frustrado al recordar lo ocurrido, ella trato de golpearlo y la única manera que encontró de lastimarla fue besándola, ambos se comían y llegaron al cuarto solo para hacerlo sin amor, lastimándose y avergonzándose mutuamente, consumiendo ese acto tan especial de forma cruda y seca, ambos soltaron lágrimas en algún momento de la noche y algo dentro de uno de ellos se rompió, algo muy frágil y que solo buscaba un golpe más para quebrarse, ya desnudos y cansado Neji jalo a Hinata a un abrazo ajeno para ambos, sintió como ella le correspondía y respiro algo aliviado, no le gustaba acabar así las discusiones pero era lo mejor, según él, en los momentos que siente que no llega a ningún lado con ella.

El ladrido de Shiro lo saco de sus pensamientos, afuera la lluvia caía magnifica y con su típico chapoteo, el reloj en la pared le indicaba 6:45 PM y el perro lo miraba aún más triste.

-Je venga no estés así grandote, traeré a nuestra dueña a casa dentro de poco en cuanto arreglemos nuestras diferencias y te daré una lata de carne de cerdo por ser un buen chico-le sonrió y acaricio en lomo pero algo dentro de Neji estaba más y más nervioso al no saber si podría hacer eso.

Había poca gente por las calles cuando salió al lugar de encuentro, la lluvia caía triste a su parecer, con desganas y silenciosa, augurando algo malo; cuando llego la encontró sentada en un banco del parque, algo distraída a su parecer pero muy linda con esas gotas cayendo por su frente.

-Hola princesa.

-No me digas así Neji…no después de lo de anoche-le dejo un lugar junto a ella, parecía que ninguno notaba que la lluvia estaba arreciando y amenazaba con no parar en un largo tiempo.

-No sabes cuánto lamento lo ocurrido anoche Hinata, perdóname por alzarte la voz y gritarte…te prometo que encontrare la forma de resolver todo, conseguiré el dinero necesario pero debes comprender que de donde lo saco es de las misiones que realizo y…

-Neji no digas más por favor…-se levanta y comienza a caminar, él la sigue a la par esperando a que continúe hablando pero ya presiente algo, una mata de pelo rubia lo hace sospechar. Hinata no dice nada y el silencio solo lo desespera más a cada paso, el sonido de las gotas al caer y el sonido de sus pisadas ruidosas por el mal entrenamiento al que ahora estaban sometidos, todo eso más los balbuceos de la chica a su lado lo empujaron a tomarla de un brazo y girarla para que lo encarase, allí en medio de la lluvia en una esquina de las calles de Konoja.

-Se acabó ¿No?…ya no quieres vivir de esa manera, es lo que tratas de decir.

-…-los ojos de Hinata se abrieron por las palabras de su primo pero recobro el habla poco después-Neji…yo pues…veras…-jugueteaba con sus dedos como antes de niña cuando se ponía muy nerviosa, Neji solo se rio mirando al cielo, sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas y el sentía como su corazón se rompía a cada segundo que pasaba y Hinata no negaba a lo que dijo-deberíamos resguardarnos de la lluvia…nos podemos enfermar…-agarro dirección a la mansión Hyuga pero Neji la tomo suave de la mano.

Escúchame princesa

Que la lluvia no molesta

Que mi mente está muy cerca del colapso

-Hinata…no huyas a esto…no pongas excusas como esa, llevamos mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y no parecías notarlo…por favor, me está volviendo loco tu silencio y tus evasivas…

Si quieres dar el paso solo tienes que mirarme

No tienes que decir nada para darlo

-Neji es que yo…no sé cómo decirte esto, es que yo…

-Hinata solo hazlo…solo mírame a los ojos si es lo que quieres…eso o camina a la mansión…a nuestro hogar para que sigamos luchando…-ella no se movió por un instante, solo sus hombros se alzaban arriba y abajo, ella copiaba a la lluvia, dejaba caer agua, volteo pero no lo miro, tenía fuertemente apretados los ojos y los puños.

-Neji es que…es que…-lo tomo de las manos-no puedo hacer esto, pasamos por tanto para que solo termine así…podemos mejorar-ella seguía llorando y él entendía por qué, la mata rubia de pelo se encontraba en una azotea cercana. Escucharon risas en la calle y vieron a sus amigos salir de un restaurante, pero no siguieron caminando al verlos bajo la lluvia.

Y cuéntale a otro que la vida te ha maltratado

Que lo nuestro no va bien

Que sería mejor dejarlo

-No Hinata…yo sé que no sientes eso…sé por quién haces esto…y también podría apostar a que no sabes que decirle a él…-ella lo vio a los ojos sorprendida pero tratando de disimular ante los que estaban de espectadores descarados-solo dile que nada iba bien…eso di…que lo mejor era dejarlo…

Y date la vuelta

Que aquí hay tres taxis parados

Finge que no estás contenta

Y déjame aquí tirado

-Pero Neji…no no puedo hacerte eso…es que no lo mereces, no luego de todo lo que sacrificaste por estar juntos, quedaras como…

-No te preocupes por mi…solo me interesas tú y nadie más, date la vuelta Hinata, quiero que finjas que te has molestado, empújame y déjame tirado, hazlo que hay algunos mirones…

-No Neji, no puedo, me preocupas, recuerdo cada detalle tuyo, cada palabra, todo, te conozco…-jugaba con sus dedos a decir todo ello, podía ser ella misma junto a él pero no era lo que siempre busco, no era su primer amor y la vida se tambaleaba junto a él-sé que…me amas…

Escúchame princesa

Olvidaré tu último beso

Solo dame algo de tiempo, solo eso

-Escuchame Hinata…-le pone una mano en su pequeña mejilla y su corazón duele al imaginarla lejos de él-oh mi preciosa Hinata…me conoces es verdad…y por lo mismo deberías saber que soy capaz de superar todo…escúchame mi hermosa, veras que olvidare tu último beso, solo pido tiempo, solo eso.

-Neji-ella lo abrazo fuertemente-veras que nada cambiara, podemos volver a ser amigos, como antes de niños, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como era antes? ¿Cómo nos divertíamos?-se le escuchaba ilusionada y desesperada, desesperada porque sabía que todo dentro de su primo hermano se estaba desmoronando y todo era su culpa.

No intentes consolarme

Con tu amistad eterna

No te inventes más historias

De novelas

-Escúchate solamente, trata de verme a los ojos y repítelo-ella intento pero no pudo sostener la mirada, sabía que era una mentira-no trates de consolarme Hinata, no trates de engañarme, no de nuevo-le acariciaba lentamente el cabello.

-Es que…siento que hice mal…no sé cómo es que te estoy haciendo esto.

Escucha, escucha y no digas nada

Que ya va haciendo frío

Y en tu casa faltas tú

La lluvia se hacía más y más fuerte a cada momento, el frio comenzaba a calar y ella a temblar, los espectadores se habían marchado después de un par de minutos, no estaban tan locos para soportar un torrencial solo para saber que hacían la pareja de primos a esas horas y bajo la lluvia.

-Hinata, ya no digas más por favor, estas temblando, te acompaño a tú casa, seguro y tú padre estará contento de recibirte nuevamente, allí es tu lugar verdadero, a donde perteneces, je perdón si te hice pasar por horribles días en el barrio bajo del clan.

Despide a Boby de mi parte

Ya me darás los discos cuando tengas ocasión

-Por cierto, deje suelto a Shiro en el patio de la casa principal, andaba inquieto en casa, que bueno que lo hice, despídelo de mi parte por favor ¿Vale?-ella solo asintió llorando. Frente de ellos, al otro lado de la calle Naruto sostenía un paraguas, tenía una expresión sería y algo apenada, Neji solo bufo con un suave je.

-¡Neji! Todo esto es horrible pero te juro que no te deshonre, en verdad-su voz se hacía muy queda a cada instante, hasta allí llegaba con ella, hasta la esquina, al otro lado de la calle estaba una nueva vida esperando y en su lado las suyas se separaban abruptamente-te quize mucho, te amé en verdad pero…pero…no pude soportarlo más, era demasiado para mí

No jures que algún día me quisiste

Que nunca me engañaste pero el tiempo te canso

-No Hinata…ya déjalo.

Solo dame un abrazo

Y deséame lo mejor

Le dio el ultimo abrazo, el ultimo de todos, se permitió derramar una lagrima, después de todo se podía camuflajear con la lluvia.

-Te deseo lo mejor Hinata…sé la mejor, algún día dejaras de ser la princesa así como hoy dejaste de ser mi princesa, y te convertirás en la líder del clan…en mi jefa…te deseo lo mejor-su voz se quebró y sus piernas flaquearon, callo de rodillas al suelo y de sus puños caían gotas de sangre.

-¡Neji! No te puedo dejar así, no sé si estarás bien-su rostro mostraba preocupación pero él se rio orgulloso limpiando la sangre en sus ropas.

Que no me caeré a trozos

Ni me volaré los sesos

-No voy a suicidarme Hinata…Naruto te espera…anda ves con él.

Pasaron minutos sin que ninguno se moviera, pero al final cada quien siguió su camino, así son las cosas, a veces alguien debe de perder y quedarse solo mientras su princesa lo deja.

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Si creen que escribo bien dejen su comentario, que son los que me ayudan a la hora de escribir. Cambio de tema, los invito a leer mi fic largo de esta pareja, les prometo que los caps están escritos, solo que espero a que lleguen los comentarios para ir subiendo, ya saben lo común. Y pues la canción es de Estopa, Escúchame Princesa, me inspiro y pues hay que aprovechar para escribir, bueno, nos leeremos después y pues hasta la otra ^w^


End file.
